The present invention relates generally to video target recognition systems and more specifically to a window generator which receives a field of video data and applies an identification code to rectangular subregions to identify distinct target areas within a given background area.
Video data acquisition systems typically store received video images in a computer memory, as well as present them on a display. The total image is digitally stored in terms of horizontal projection counts of the image pixels, and vertical projection counts of the image lines. Once acquired, the digital data can be used to calculate the location and orientation of targets within the video image data field.
The procedure of calculating target locations from within the entire image data field can be a time consuming process. The task of reducing the time of determining a location of targets within a two-dimensional video image is alleviated, to some extent, by the systems of the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,066, issued to A. Gasparri, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,728, issued to D. Long;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,778, issued to S. White;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,525, issued to W. Lanthan;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,241, issued to S. Kashioka et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,806, issued to R. Morton; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,144, issued to M. Suzuki.
The above-cited references all disclose video signal systems which sense the location of targets. Of particular note are the Gasparri, Long, and White references. The Gasparri reference discloses a video data acquisition system which digitizes picture images of an article and selects signals within a predetermined amplitude range as representations of pixels of the picture image. The Long reference discloses a video process control system for identifying, inspecting, or measuring machined parts or the like in which each part is placed in the viewing field of a video camera. The White reference discloses an apparatus for determining the spatial coordinates of a workpiece within the field of view of the apparatus.
The above-cited references indicate the presence of a need to provide an identification and location of targets within a field of video image data on a real time basis. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.